Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing an array substrate and an array substrate manufactured therefor.
Description of the Related Art
At present, a typical polymer stabilized vertically aligned (PSVA) structure forms four domains within a pixel to reduce color washout. In the prior art, a passivation layer below a pixel electrode layer is subjected to a patterning process, to form two different grooves. The two different grooves with different depths are subjected to an inside-outside combination, and thus achieving an eight-domain display effect, thereby greatly reducing color washout. To implement such structure, a through hole and the grooves with such two different depths will simultaneously exist in a pixel, that is, three different amounts of etching will be implemented. In the existing manufacturing process, three photomasks may be used and three times of photolithography process may be implemented, which causes a significant load in manufacturing cost and efficiency. Although a GTM (Gray Tone Mask) process may be implemented to reduce the number of photomasks and the photolithography processes, the GTM process is much more complicated, wherein many process parameters will have to be adjusted, and the stability and reproducibility of such process are inferior to the typical photomask process.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.